That's what you get for stealing my ramen
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Sasuke steals Naruto's ramen to make him eat something better for him. Later Sasuke wakes to find himself tied to him bed with a smug Naruto looking at him. What is the blond plan on doing to his raven haired Uchiha.


Author's Note: Well I gift this t my friend XxchibiholicxX and I hope she enjoys this.

Disclaimer: I don't own...sadness envelopes me. (0).(0)

Warning: Boy/boy sexual situations and ramennapping.

Title: That's what you get for stealing my ramen.

Naruto had just gotten his last cup of instant ramen from the shelf when a pale hand snaked out of no where and snagged the pre-packaged food from his hands.

" Hey that's mine Sasuke. Give it back." Naruto felt his cheeks puff out in a familiar pouty way as he looked at his smirking lover.

" If you keep eatting just ramen your going to become fat and you won't look cute fat." Sasuke smirked as an angry/embarassed red tint shaded the blonds whiskered cheeks.

" I've never been fat Teme." Naruto yelled.

" I'll give it back after you eat these." Sasuke put a carton of Sushi and a packed salad on the Hokage wanna-be's table." Come see me when you've eatten those." With that Sasuke puffed from the apartment.

~*~ TEN THIRTY AT NIGHT ~*~

Sasuke didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable , but when he tried to turn over he found he couldn't. Snapping awake from his semi-consciousness to full awareness he looked around and realized he was tied down to his bed on his back.

" It's about time you woke up Teme. I thought you were never going to wake up."

" Naruto? How did a dobe like you manage to pull this off?" Sasuke couldn't believe he actually slept through being tied up.

" The pervy sage taught me a few things before he passed." Naruto smirked as he stood at the foot of the bed staring at an exposed vulnerable Uchiha.

" Untie me Naruto. Right now."

" No way. You took something of mine and I want it back, but before You do I want to have a little fun."

" Like you can handle me Dobe."

" I want to try something a little different. Ever heard of killing someone with kindness?"

" Sure Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he stared at the blond noticing azure eyes wouldn't meet his directly.' Look at me Naruto."

" No way. I'm not dumb enough to get trapped in your sharingan so your beat."

" You don't trust me?" Sasuke decided to play along as if his feelings were hurt.

" About as far as I can throw you."

" So what are you going to do to me?"

" Nothing really, I just wanted a snack."

" A snack? I don't like sweets so your not going to be able to get any thing from me that's to your liking."

" I already found what I wanted Sasuke and I brought my own toppings with me." Naruto smirked as he pointed to the can of whipped cream and the bottle of banana flavored syrup.

Sasuke stared as his blond lover slowly unzipped his orange jacket. Dropping the clothing to the floor , he tossed his black t-shirt letting it join the jacket so to he was only wearing the necklace Tsunade gave him. Below the waist the blonds hands unfastened his pants and pulled the fabric down along with his boxers leaving the rasengan master completely exposed to his raven haired lover.

" God your beautiful." Sasuke purred as his eyes drank in the lithe and lean body of his boyfriend. Groaning as his shaft began coming to life from the sight of the blond god before him.

Spured on by the compliment, Naruto crawled up the foot of the bed so that he rested between his lovers pale thighs getting an amazing view of the semi-erected shaft spring to full attention. Naruto having the upper hand he slid his body acrossed the engorged organ as he reached the selected items he brought with him. Sasuke hissed as his sensatized limb brushed across the smooth heated skin of his golden lover, but groaned as the contact was pulled away and once again his blond was seated between his legs, a smirk painted across shell pink lips. Naruto poured a half dollar sized pool of syrup in to his palm before taking said hand to grip the cock in front of him and coat the length using long tight strokes. Finished with the syrup for now he grabbed the can of whipped cream and made a happy trail down to the base of the straining cock giving the last touch of a small whirl of cream on the tip os Sasuke's penis.

" You know Sauake. I like other things besides ramen. All you had to do was ask and I would have told you, but there's just some thing about banana's and cream that just turns me on." Naruto admitted using his tongue to swipe up the mound of froth making sure his tongue glided over the leaking slit until a pleasured moan reached his ears along with some un steady breathing.

Watching his bound lover lay helplessly there panting had Naruto fully turned on in no time. The Uchiha's pale nipples darkened in arousal as he witnessed the sexual actions and the erotic expressions that spread across the demon holders face. Sasuke wondered what wild sexual things were passing behind those sky blue eyes. Coming up with a plan he reached for the bottle of banana syrup again and scooted further up so that he was straddling Sasuke's pale waist. The creamy path on the ravens lower abdomen now spread so that it left a white trail up the tan teens ass crack.

Taking some of the syrup in is hand he reached for his own throbbing need and coppied the long even strokes he had just done to his bound lover only he was pleasuring himself giving the punished man a view that had him straining against his binds.

" Naruto." Sasuke groaned as he looked at the stick syrup coated shaft in front of him.

" Do you want a tast Sasuke. It that it?" Blue eyes shined with lusty amusement roaming everywhere but on the onyx ones.

" When I get out of this, you are going to be sorry." Sasuke wanted to say more , but was cut off as Naruto's shaft filled his mouth turning his threat in to a groan as the sweet taste of banana mingled on his tongue with the salty taste of the blonds precum.

Naruto couldn't help the moan that spilled from his mouth as Sasuke's skillful tongue licked , stroked and twirled around his erect shaft making him grip on to the headboard as he began to lightly fuck the talented mouth as it brought him to near completion. Noticing the reaccurring twitch from the cock in his mouth, Sasuke swallowed the spasming length smirking as the blond above him cried out releasing streams of milky fluid down the receiving throat. Sasuke couldn't surpress the moan of pleasure his body tingled as the familiar taste of his lovers seed was swallowed.

Satisfied and once again stable, Naruto pulled his limp member from the ravens mouth with a small pop before turning around and crawling to the pale teens neglected erecting giving Sasuke a great view of his bare ass that still had the teasing trail of white cream smeared on it. Feeling Naruto's hot breath caress the tip of his cock, Sasuke arched his hips slamming his throbbing rod in to the blonds mouth letting out a hiss of pleasure as teeth skimed the sensative flesh almost painfully. Not willing to give up his control, Naruto braced pale hips back against the bed smirking as the usually calm shinobi cried out in disappointment when he was forced to leave the satisfying heat of his blonds mouth.

" That's not very nice of you to do that Sasuke." Naruto purred as he began tongue bathing the now red flushed shaft moaning with each taste of the banana syrup.

" Hurry." Was the only he could think to say as the feel of Naruto's tongue became an almost hypnotic torture.

Deciding to be nice for now, he let his mouth decend to the tip of the ravens arousal and popped the mushroomed head into his mouth creating a tight vaccum as his hand skimmed feather light over a velvety sac to delve between soft cheeks teasingly massaging the twitching puckered hole to Sasukes ass. Taking some of the syrup that had leaked down he used it as lubricant to push his finger all the way in to the constriction orifice rubbing along the slick satin inner flesh till he found a small button of nerves he was looking for. Grinding his finger against the bump of Sasukes prostate non-stop. Naruto hung on for the ride as the teen beneath him arched and squirmed while moans and screams escaped him throat in pleasure.

" Naruto I'm...i'm gonna cum. Oh god , I'm cumming." Sasuke rasped as he felt the the tension in his groin release. Squeezing tightly at the base of the Uchiha's franticly twitching cock, Naruto restrained the release so that the only thing that came out of the small stretched hole was one pearly white bead of cum.

" Where's my ramen you took from me earlier?"

" It's in my closet behind my shirts on the top self."

" I hope your not lying."

" Please Naruto. It hurts, please koibito, i'm telling the truth." Hearing that pet name, Naruto knew the raven Uchiha wasn't lying to him.

Taking the shaft once again into his mouth he released his hold and allowed his desperate lover to push down his throat as he slashed shot after shot of hot seed down the back of it till there was none left. EXhausted, Sasuke sunk down in to his bed. Naruto went over to the closet and cheered with glee as he once again had his instant cup of noodles in his possession. Noticing that his blond was getting dressed Sasuke couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth.

" Aren't you going to untie me Uzumaki?"

" Nope. That's what you get for stealing my raman." Blue eyes danced in amusement as a dark frown covered his boyfriends face." Sweet dreams." Was the last thing that was heard as Naruto poofed back to his apartment leaving Sasuke spread eagle for Kakashi to find in the morning when he came to collect him for training.

~ END ~

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy your gift XxchibiholicxX. sorry it took so long.


End file.
